


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-25
Updated: 2001-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The part you've all been waiting for: The End. Sequel to "Suffocate."





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Satisfaction Guaranteed

## Satisfaction Guaranteed

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. "None of these characters are mine, but who am I to refuse their request for political asylum?" Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul   


Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

\--From this moment, life has begun.--  
\--Shania Twain, "From this moment"-- 

* * *

Up and down. Up and down. He ran his fingers up and down Ray's back. Ray's smooth skin seemed to draw his fingers to tracing imaginary patterns up and down Ray's back. Up and down. Up and down. 

"I think I love you." Ray whispered into his skin, pressing several open-mouthed kisses along his throat. Listening to the heart beating beneath him, he waited for a response. 

Green eyes met his and he shuddered. "You don't love me." 

Ray nodded, unsurprised that he wasn't believed. A crack of lightning outside introduced a storm. But they were inside, they were warm, and they were together. 

He whispered. "I won't drop you. I promise." 

* * *

A [man's] life is a history of the affections. --Washington Irving 

The End 

* * *

End


End file.
